The Estrogen Factor
by Kaira Fire-Demon
Summary: So my brothers and I were in the middle of a fight with Karai and her goons. And next thing I know, I'm in some rich strangers mansion, wearing pink cheerleader shorts! People are calling me Tashia, and I'm on my way to...high school?


So I know I shouldn't, but I'm posting yet another fan fiction. Heh heh...I'm gonna get so far behind on all these...Oh well! --smiles-- Anyway, this is my second TMNT fan fic, and this one's about Raphael...but I don't think you've ever seen Raph like this before...You'll see what I mean...

**Chapter One  
I Have Boobs!**

_Okay, so I'm Tashia...I mean Raphael! Damn it! I'm getting way to used to that name...anyway, most of you know who I am. I'm a turtle. The second oldest of my brothers. My father is a mutated rat from Japan and he's trained me and my brothers in the way of the Ninja, Ninjitsu. If that's not freaky enough for ya, I've gone from being an eighteen year old mutated turtle...to being an eighteen year old girl in high school! --sigh-- Maybe I should start from the beginning..._

--flashback--

"Quick, Donnie!" Leo yelled to his brother. "Behind you!"

Donatello turned around swiftly to block the foot ninja that was about to decapitate him.

My brothers and I had been up on the rooftops training, when suddenly a group of Foot Ninja ambushed us from all sides. The Foot Clan has had a beef with us for many years due to the rivalry between Oroku Saki (better known as The Shredder) and a rat named Splinter (the adopted father and sensei of me and my brothers Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo). But that feud had been settled years ago. More recently, we had been in a slight riff with the Foot Clan because of the Clans new alliance with a man named Winters. But that incident had ended with the two sides working together to defeat the menace in front of us all. So why all of a sudden were these hotheads once again attacking us?

"Why the hell did these bastards attack us all of a sudden!" Raphael raged.

As you can see...we wanted to know the same thing.

"Karai!"

The black haired woman landed in front of the turtles. "Leonardo..." she said with a hiss in her voice.

"Mikey!" Mikey yelled. "So now that we've all been reacquainted, will someone please explain what just happened?"

"Yeah, Karai," Donnie added.

"What's the deal?" Raphael added last.

Karai switched her gaze to Raphael. "I need something that is currently the possession of you four turtles..." She made a motion with her hands and the turtles were suddenly bombarded with a barrage of what looked like arrows.

Leo ducked behind a large electrical box, covering his head with his arms but still keeping an eye on his surroundings and his attacker. _Huh?_ Leo thought. _Why are we not getting hit?_

"Raph!" he heard Mikey yell. Leo quickly got out of his hiding place to see what he'd missed. _So that's why...they were only aiming at Raph?_ Raphael had done the best he could to deflect the hundreds of darts, but had hardly succeeded by himself. The whole thing took his brothers off guard. How were they to know that he was Karai's target? Raphael desperately pulled the darts out of his flesh as he began to lose consciousness. His brothers now stood protectively in front of him. _But why?_ Leo asked himself. _What would they want with Raph?_

"It's no use," Karai said as she leapt away from the brothers and motioned for her ninja to retreat. "We already have what we came for..." She then turned to depart with her followers.

"Well, that was weird," Donnie said.

"Yeah..." Leo agreed. "What do you think she meant by 'we already have what we came for'?"

"Who knows?" Mikey casually shrugged. "But dude, they sure were after you, eh Ra...Raph?" Mikey ran to his brothers aid. Leo and Donnie turned towards their brothers to find Raph unconscious on the ground and Mikey kneeling beside him with a concerned look on his face.

"Raphael!" Leo gently shook Raph's shoulders, firm enough to maybe wake him up, but gently enough as to not further his injuries. He got no response.

"Lets bring him back down to the sewer, Leo," Donnie suggested. "I'm sure Mater Splinter will know what to do...I-I'm sure he'll just wake up after a good night's rest."

"I hope so..." Mikey replied. Leo and Donnie glanced at each other with concern. They and Raph all hated seeing their happy, optimistic little brother depressed.

-- --the next morning-- --

"Ugh..." the girl slowly futtered her eyes open as she woke up. "Man..." she said, sitting up in her bed. "I definitely feel the bruises from that fight last...what the hell?" she looked around her room...her pink frilly room covered with pictures of other teenagers and some Cheerleading trophies and metals here and there. There was a computer to the left of her bed near the window which had pink and white curtains, and there was a full length mirror to her right near the closet. _Where the hell am I?_ she thought. She stood from her bed and glanced at her arms. _Hey, what happened to my wounds? I thought I was hit by those..._

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The girl ran to the mirror in a frenzy. "What...happened to me?" Staring back at her in the mirror was a beautiful teenage girl with straight shoulder length hair, pink shorts with a matching pink spaghetti-strap top, and dark brown skin. "Wh-wh-what happened to...okay okay...calm down, Raphael, just think for a second," the "girl" glanced back into the mirror. "You have five fingers on each hand, hair on the top of your head, brown skin? What happened to my green! Where the shell is my shell? And...oh my god!" Raph winced at his cutesy feminine voice. "I have boobs!!!!"

Raphael was so preoccupied with his new appearance, he hadn't heard the bedroom door open.

"Sweetheart?" a woman said, peaking into the room. "Um...honey, why are you screaming about boobs? Oh my god! You didn't get implants, did you? I warned you about those!"

"Uh...N-no! I...B-bad dream! I-I had a bad dream..."

The woman smiled. "Okay, Tashia...As long as that's all it was." She started closing the door behind her. "And no more talk about boobs!"

Raphael sighed heavily once the door was closed, and stared back into the mirror. "Ah, damn it all! What am I suppose to do?" He glanced over at the window. _I could just leave...Yeah! And then go back to the sewer! Then I could figure this whole thing out!_ He frowned. "No...I gotta think logically for once. Clear my head a moment. I don't even know where I am! I could never find my way back to the sewer till I at least figure that out. Besides...do I really want the guys seein' me like this?" He looked down at his size C bust, his hourglass waste, and his tiny shorts that said "Cheer" on the butt. He then let out a loud groan. "Definitely don't want them seein' me like this..."

"Are you almost ready, Tashia?" the same woman called up from the lower floor of the house. "Jason's gonna be here any minute to pick you up!"

"Jason?" he turned to the nightstand next to his frilly canopy covered bed and saw a picture of a fairly attractive, but seemingly stuck-up guy and a beautiful girl. The girl was the same girl that he had seen looking back at him in the mirror. "So...this is me," Raph connected the dots. He then read the inscription on the bottom of the picture frame.

"Tashia and Jason: Lovers 4ever"

"...OH GREAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

--end flashback--


End file.
